Advice
by Marlex
Summary: Six months after the end of the war, Zuko is attempting to lead a broken and fractured nation. His Uncle Iroh comes to help, but will he do more harm than good? (One-shot)


**Author's Note:** I wrote this story back in 2011 and posted it on my LiveJournal. I've decided to post it here along with several of my other stories over the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The peasant continued on seemingly without end, describing in heartbreaking detail the devastation affecting his village.

Zuko's council of advisers had been providing him daily updates of the flooding along the Great Flame river, but dry reports had done the tragedy little justice. Even though this man was the sixth member of his delegation of desperate villagers to plead his or her case before the Fire Lord this morning, Zuko couldn't help but be moved by his predicament.

"I've lost all of my livestock. How can I feed my family when we have nothing left?" the man asked. As with the rest of his group, the man's clothes were stained and travel-worn, and Zuko suspected they were the only ones he still owned.

Sadly, the man was one of the more fortunate ones as his family had managed to escape the fast-moving flood waters. Nearly everyone else in his group has lost someone; one woman had broken down as she described how the waters has taken her husband and two small children away downstream as she watched helplessly clinging to a tree.

"Believe me, you and your people have not been forgotten," Zuko said when the man finished. "As we speak, troops are on their way to the affected villages with supplies and temporary shelter."

Unfortunately, the fire nation isles consisted mostly of mountain ranges with the people populating the winding valleys in between, so travel was difficult at the best of times. If they still had some of his father's airships, they could have already reached the area, but the fleet been destroyed either during the finale battle or immediately thereafter as a measure of good faith to the people of the Earth Nation that they wouldn't attempt another invasion.

"Thank you, my lord," the man said with a deep bow. He gave Zuko a tired but genuine smile.

It has been more than six months since Zuko has been declared Fire Lord before an assembled group of representatives of the three surviving nations, but he still wasn't quite used to the title. After so many years of exile only to then be labeled a traitor after joining Aang and his friends, Zuko wasn't sure how to respond to respect when it was directed at him.

"I have also sent word to the Northern Water Tribe for help controlling the flood waters," Zuko continued. The council has advised him against revealing that plan quite yet, but after hearing so many tales of loss, he felt he needed to give these people as much hope as he could.

The smile on the man's face died instantly, replaced with a look of shock and anger. "My lord, how do you know it wasn't those savages who sent the flood? They are a blood-thirsty people who would think nothing of killing women and children."

Zuko stifled a sigh and for the countless time sent a silent curse in the director of his imprisoned father and the years of propaganda he'd fed the people of the Fire Nation about their neighbors. After a century of war, few questioned the words of the government and Zuko knew it would take more than six months and the pleadings of a teenage ruler to change that.

Compounding the problem, there had been isolated cases of raids along the island nation's shores by rogue Earth Nation factions seeking revenge for the atrocities committed during the war. Tensions along both coasts had been especially high over the past month as negotiations dragged on about what to do about the Fire Nation settlers who had taken up residence in the then conquered areas of the Earth Nation.

Still, there had not been the same kind of reaction from the Northern Water Tribe, which had fared the best in the war. In fact, the Fire Nation had lost more troops in the short-lived invasion which Aang stopped than the tribesmen had during almost the entire length of the war. Their offers of help following the conclusion of the war had heartened Zuko in the months since, but obviously he was in the minority here to hold that opinion.

"Sir, let me assure you that there has been nothing but peace between us and the Water Tribes since the end of the war," Zuko said calmly. "Additionally, we have examined the floods and are satisfied they are of natural origins."

His words did not pacify the man. Instead he became even more inflamed. "You are nothing but the Avatar's lapdog, put in that chair to punish our nation for what our ancestors did to the Air Nomads!"

The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a bruised and slightly rotten tomato, which he flung full-force in Zuko's direction. There was a gasp from the assembled crowd, including the man's companions. Out of trained reflex, Zuko sent a jet of flame toward the tomato, incinerating it midair.

By the time his eyes had adjusted back to the darkness of the throne room, two of his personal guard had hold of the man while a third pressed a blade to his neck.

"Stop," Zuko said quickly. "He is exhausted from his ordeal as well as the long journey to the capital and should be forgiven his lack of judgment. Escort him and his companions out of the palace and make sure they have proper clothes and supplies for the journey home."

He turned his attention back to the man. "You may not believe me, but I will do everything in our power to help you and your fellow villagers. And that includes turning to our neighbors for assistance." He then let his voice turn hard. "Remember the kindness shown to you today and never forget we now live in a time of peace, a peace I will protect from threats from outside-and within-our borders."

The man did not respond as the guards forced him through the throne room, his companions trailing behind. Several turned to offer a weak look of gratitude, but others were as stoic as his would-be attacker. The giant doors opened, allowing the light of the assembly room to spill in. Just as they were about to close once more, someone entered, silhouetted by the brightness behind him. When the doors slammed together, the figure became his Uncle Iroh.

Zuko's first reaction was a feeling of relief. He had not heard from the man in months, but when circumstances at court had deteriorated following the onset of the floods and the first of the coastal raids, he wrote him, asking that he come to the capital to advise him. The messenger returned with only a lotus tile in response, leaving Zuko to hope for the best.

He had not seen his uncle since his trip to Ba Sing Se right after being crowned Fire Lord. Those had been good days, spending time and laughing with his friends. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed. That trip had ended with a long meeting with the Earth King in an attempt to begin the soothing of tensions between their two nations. The peace and the Fire Nation itself had been too fragile to allow a second visit.

Looking at his uncle now, a second reaction took root in Zuko: disbelief. He knew Iroh adopted Ba Sing Se as his new home and the city had in turned accepted him, both for his part in freeing them from the Fire Nation's grasp and for his famed tea skills. But he had never expected him to show up at the royal court wearing the green robes of an Earth Nation noble.

He could hear rumblings beginning to grow among the assembled lords and ladies as Iroh made his way to Zuko's royal seat. He fumbled for his words, but then, doing his best to keep the quaver of anger from his voice, said loudly, "Uncle, you honor us with your presence. What a pleasant surprise. I hope your journey was kind to you."

Iroh laughed and patted his belly, which Zuko noticed had grown considerably in the months since he saw him last. "Kind enough, nephew. I hope you don't mind this unannounced visit. Old men such as myself get homesick when away too long."

At least he knew well enough not to say Zuko had called for him, he thought. "It is good to see you uncle," Zuko said, playing along with the facade.

He turned to his council. "You can handle the rest of the day's matters," he said, standing. "I will be in my chambers should you need me." The council, along with the rest of the lords and ladies, stood as well. Zuko nodded to his uncle and walked to the small door behind his throne, stepping out of the room.

Zuko arrived at the rooms he kept in the palace and changed out of his formal clothes. Mai was at their home on the outskirts of the capital. She detested the banal twitterings of high court, as she called them.

Soon enough, a guard knocked on the door to announce the arrival of his uncle. Iroh entered and as soon as the door closed behind him, walked over and enveloped Zuko in a hug.

"It is good to see you, nephew," he said, echoing Zuko's words from earlier.

Zuko returned the hug out of relief, but then felt his anger returning. He pushed away and faced his uncle.

"What were you thinking showing up at court dressed like that?" he spat, gesturing at his uncle's clothes. " He didn't give the man time to answer. "I just had a peasant accuse me of being a puppet of the Avatar. Every mishap someone experiences is being blamed on the Water Tribes or the Earth Nation, or both. I've had three assassination attempts in the last two months, all planned by my own people. And now my closest relative not in chains shows up in front of everyone dressed like an Earth Nation lord."

He was practically panting by the time he was done. As his anger ebbed, it was replaced with shame over how he'd greeted his uncle after the man had traveled all this way upon his own request. He met his uncle's eyes expecting to see disappointment, but he instead he only saw sympathy.

"I had hoped our people would embrace the peace more openly," he said after a long pause. He sat down on the plush pillows filling the chamber and gestured Zuko to do the same. "I'm sorry you've had to face this alone." Zuko thought to object, but realized he was right.

"As for my attire, I thought it would be for the best. There are those in the Fire Nation who would like to see me stake a claim to the throne, those who would prefer a warrior sat in your place. That is why I have stayed away as long as I have. When I received your last letter, however, I knew the benefits of my absence were not enough to overcome your needs. But I still had to think of how my presence would be seen, so I decided to come as I did to quell any thoughts that I was attempting to usurp your power and hopefully silence any such calls once and for all."

Zuko knew at once his uncle spoke the truth and had once again plotted ahead many more moves than he himself had even considered. It only made his shame greater.

"I'm sorry uncle," he said finally.

"There is no need to apologize. Your burdens are great, but to see you so burdened shows I was right to ask you take the throne and that you truly are the one to lead our people from their shame into a new light."

"How can you be so sure?" Zuko asked, speaking aloud the doubts he had been feeling within for weeks, unable to voice them even to Mai. "We have become so used to war and fighting that we are now turning on ourselves. Our forces are so disorganized that we can't even respond to a flooding river without seeking help."

"Your father sought to destroy nations. That is easy. It is much harder to save one."

"Will you help me?" Zuko asked.

There was a pause and Zuko feared he would be turned away. "I will," Iroh said at last and gave him a wide smile. Zuko felt a great weight lift from his heart.

Iroh groaned and stood. "I have found that the best advice comes with tea. Let me make some and then we can talk in earnest.


End file.
